powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Domidoll
is the ringmaster of the and the main antagonist of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic. His goal is to recreate the entire universe as a circus stage by destroying unnecessary planets. He uses the Zyuman circus to gather the energy of the children's cries to create a powerful energy, and attempts to destroy Earth with its powerful energy. Domidoll Complete.jpg|Domidoll (Complete) Character History According to Naria, Domidoll has been wreaking havoc across the universe by turning several planets into circus balls and rearranging stars into rings of fire. Personality While first appearing flamboyant and dramatic to the audience, he revealed his true, evil and destructive colors by trapping the children in his spaceship. He also shows no fear to the Deathgalien, stealing their Moeba troops by the Moeba Medals and their Triangular. He is also shown to be a sadistic ringmaster to his Zyumen crew. Profile *Height:215 cm (68.8 m: Complete) *Weight:193 kg (617.6 t: Complete) Powers and Abilities Arsenal Regular *'Cube Condor' (Stolen from Perle) * : A whip can release electrical spark. *'Reflect Mirror': Domidoll can create Reflect Mirror by his bare hand. *'Hand Thunder': Domidoll's can shoot thunder from his hands. *'Throwing Knife' *'Spaceship' : Domidoll's ship that is the bass for the Space Circus. Complete *'Hand Whip': Domidoll can use his hand whip on both hand release electrical spark. *'Jack-in-the-box Knife': Domidoll can summon Jack-in-the-box on the buildings to throwing knife. Behind the Scenes *His overall design bears a striking resemblance to the Mad Hatter from the live action Alice in Wonderland films, as portrayed by Johnny Depp. *His normal form design shows similarities to Animal Tamer Org from Gaoranger. While his Complete form show similarities to Kugutsukai from Shinkenger. *His plan of absorbing the sadness of children to create a powerful energy to destroy the Earth is similar to the Gedoushu's gathering of negative emotions to increase the waters of the Sanzu River and to the Deboth Army's gathering of some negative emotions, in this case, sadness, gathered by Aigaron. *His plan requiring children as his targets makes him also similar to Witch Bandora of ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger''.'' *His plan of destroying planets that is in the way of his plans makes him also similar to Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus of [[Gekisou Sentai Carranger|''Gekisou Sentai Carranger]].'' *His final form being a fusion of himself and his own base is also similar to Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya in Dezumogevarus form from the finale of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Portrayal *Domidoll is voiced by His suit actor is Jiro Okamoto (岡元次郎, ''Okamoto Jiro). Notes *He is the first movie villain to be able to control a mecha that used to be one of the heroes' side after Ferocious Knight D *The bottom of his Flying Tent spaceship is similar in look with the Nejirejia's flagship the Death Neziro. *Domidoll's costume was combined with the repainted head of Gillmarda to create an unidentified Gangler Monster seen in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thieves. Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Movie Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Deathgalien Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Sentai Villains